Letters To Sango
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Fulfilling a promise, Inuyasha ghostwrites letters to his bestfriend's girlfriend. As the horrors of war continue, he becomes attached to the woman. Will Miroku escape captivity alive; and, if so, can Inuyasha let her go? Rated T for language and themes
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Sango**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_Chapter 1: Light's Out!_

_My Dearest Sango,_

_I still remember your face as the train pulled out. You were somber, like you were saying goodbye and wouldn't see me again. It wasn't the face a woman who just put my ring on her finger should make. You're going to be the new Mrs. Monk, and it'll be my duty to keep you smiling. So that's the way I want to remember you- frowning; because I know when I come back you'll never make that face again. Sango Monk, I love that woman…_

_The first day of basic was horrible! As soon as we got off the bus we had to do a lap. And after that were more laps. Then we had pushups, sit-ups, and other exercises that have me cramping. The food was definitely not yours. Our short separation has had a major effect on me. This was just Day 1! I don't think I can do 8 weeks, but when I come back, I'll be ripped and ready to put that good loving on you. Our wedding day, I can no longer wait. This is probably the worst way to set a date, especially since I just proposed today, but as soon as you pick me up from the station we're going to the courthouse. I'm going to marry you. I can't spend another day without you being my wife._

"Yo, Monk, put that shit up and come get your ass whooped at Spades."

"Alright, alright, you asked for it."

Miroku sat at the table across from the boy with the white blond buzz cut. "You play cards better than you run?"

"What's all that for? After all we're partners and bunkmates."

"Feh, whatever, we better not lose." He said sliding the deck over to Miroku.

Miroku smirked as he expertly shuffled and dealt the hand. "We won't."

_I guess it's not all bad. I've met some interesting people. There's Renkotsu, a mechanic trying to turn his life around through the military. I forgot his first name. He's the only one of us who looks right completely bald. I don't trust him; but, he's a smart man. Brilliant. I doubt they'll put him on the field; he'll probably be setting our coordinates or other technical stuff. The "safe" stuff, we both know there's no such thing as a safe job. I question why he's here and not in college for engineering. We're all dealt some pretty bad hands. _

_Then there is Wolf. His name is Kouga. He was a track star, would've gotten a scholarship if his legs weren't injured. He seems perfectly fine though. His speed and stamina exceed mine… in running. He's here to take care of his family, from what I hear it's insanely huge. It seems like he wants to make it bigger. He constantly flirts with female Privates (not me my love, I've been on my best behavior) like he doesn't have one on the way. He's really fun to be around._

_Last, there's Inuyasha, my bunkmate. That guy is a mystery, but overall, I like him. All we know is that he is biracial and bad tempered. He lived in the same neighborhood with Wolf and they're constantly at each other's throats! Well at least it's not me. I could take him though._

Kouga was leading the group in sprint. After two weeks they'd all gotten pretty uniformed. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was surprisingly keeping up to his pace. He never spoke much to him. All he knew was Miroku had been writing letters for days.

At dinner his curiosity finally got the better of him. "So who are you writing to anyway, Monk?"

"Damn, dog-breath. You're all in his business."

"Shut up, Wolf! I can ask him whatever I want!"

"Except sexual orientation." Renkotsu added being a smartass.

"Go to hell. Yal all over my ass for no goddamn reason!"

"I'm writing to a couple of people actually. I have two little girls, Destiny and Desire. They can't read, but I write them just so they know daddy loves them. The one I write to most is my girl." Miroku goes into his personals and pulls out a couple of pictures.

"Gees, Monk, how'd you manage to pull that off?" Kouga asks looking at a photo of Sango.

"Have you seen me?"

"Yeah, that's why he asked how'd you pull it off."

"Yal always have jokes."

"Who's this woman with your kids? Sister?" Kouga asked eyeing her.

"You of all people should know a baby mama when you see one." Miroku joked.

"Hey! I'll marry Ayame, someday…"

"When?"

"When rainbows show at night." They all burst out laughing. "Speaking of which, look at this bitch." He said pulling out pictures.

Renkotsu went to his belonging and pulled out pictures of his brothers. Inuyasha just sat back watching as people bragged about their family and women. It went unnoticed by everyone, but his bunkmate.

_You would enjoy it here, although I'm glad you didn't enlist. Are you still set on your family tradition of becoming a cop? You know being a housewife is a noble profession; it's a Monk wife tradition, as well as being the first lady of my future congregation. Speaking of which how's Elder Mushin and Deacon Haichi? How's Kohaku?_

"Lights out!"

…

"Inuyasha."

"Go to sleep, Monk."

"I was just thinking about something."

"I don't care."

"We're going to war…"

"Yeah"

"No being mean or nosy, but I noticed you didn't show pictures of anyone."

"So."

"You won't survive without friends or family, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you."

Miroku kept on. "You should consider me, Wolf, and Renkotsu your brothers."

"…" Inuyasha burst out laughing. "You're full of shit, Monk. Good night!"

**_(A/N) I have a feeling this was a movie or something. I hope not. _**

**_Next Chapter- After basic, Sango and Miroku get married… They're deployed soon after._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Regular Day

The planes lined the air in a perfect straight line before diverging into separate directions. "You see that Inuyasha?"

"What."

"The jets! Sometimes I wish I went to the air force instead."

"Why? So you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty? The enemy's on the ground."

"You act like missiles can't hit them. Come on Inuyasha, the air force was not a safe job."

"I think we have a better chance of being shot."

"Maybe **you** guys do; but, nothing can catch me." Wolf interjected

"Who asked for your input?" yelled Inuyasha

"Shh! You'll get us in trouble." Monk said calming him down.

"Well it's your fault with your random babble. You're always trying to be deep. You can't be deep and a jokester."

"I'm a man of many talents. After all, just ask my future wife."

"About that. She wrote me a letter." Inuyasha announced.

Kouga Wolf nodded. "Me too"

"Oh? What did she say?"

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Today you were on my mind. This morning at church we talked about the war and how we must be soldiers for God. I went home feeling empowered; but, I could help thinking about Miroku, sorry Monk, and the troops that are fighting for out worldly freedom. So I sat down and wrote you both a letter._

_I wonder if you hear about me as much as I hear about you and the others. Miroku talks about you the most so I feel like I practically know you. This is my way of introducing myself. I hope you write me back and we become friends too. I appreciate all you do and putting up with my fiancé. Please keep him safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Sango_

Miroku Monk smiled. "That was awful sweet."

"More like weird. It surprised the hell out of me when I got mail. At first I though I'd been summoned even whle deployed."

"Mine pretty much said the same." said Kouga Wolf

* * *

><p><em>Dear Inuyasha,<em>

_You have yet to respond to my last letter. I hope it got to you properly. Kouga Wolf and Miroku have written me and tell me you are well. Feel free to write me back. I don't have much to say. Just know that I am praying for you. Please keep Miroku safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Sango_

The day he opened that letter was the first time he'd been shot at. There was much chaos and he could not focus on the source of the onslaught. Blindly he returned fire as he and his backed to what little safety the landscape provided. One of their own was killed in the gridlock.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I am praying for you. Please keep Miroku safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Sango_

What was once a lighthearted friendship was now transformed into lifetime bond. The one next to him became an ally in survival and vice versa.

"You should write her back." Miroku said as he waited Inuyasha read Sango's latest letter.

"Nah, I'm not into this letter thing. If I do it'll only be a couple of sentences. She isn't who I should be writing."

"Do you have a girl waiting on you back home, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, hell no."

"Then you should write her back."

"I have nothing to say. I'm not like you. _Oh my love I miss you. Sango dear I wanna kiss you._ It makes me vomit."

Monk laughed before getting serious. "...if anything happened to me."

"Shut up. Don't even go there."

"No seriously Inuyasha. If anything happened to me, I'd need you to take care of her."

"You know what, die on me and I'll marry your girl." Inuyasha joked

"I'll survive a mine field if that's the case!"

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I am praying for you. Please keep Miroku safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Sango_

The letters Miroku received were pages long. He knew Miroku never let her worry or told her about his day to day on the warfront. He couldn't help but be envious of Miroku who would marry such a wonderful woman. He had to admit, her persistence was appreciated. She was the only one that wrote to him and quite possibly the only one who cared for him in the civilian world. He didn't want to lose that Inuyasha finally wrote her back:

_Dear Sango,_

_Will do. Thanks._

_-Inuyasha_

**(A/N) My story is a fictional war, a mixture of all that I've learned. I'm too afraid to ask my veteran parents for help because I don't want to bring up bad memories. If anybody would like to PM me to help me make this more realistic, please do!**

_**Next Chapter: Miroku saves Inuyasha's life.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Letter to Kikyo

_Kikyo,_

_I becoming a demon._

_I bet you never thought you would read those words; hell I can't believe I'm man enough to admit them. You know I'm a bastard and rarely speak of my problems. As time passes, I feel myself changing. Part of it scares me; but, it also excites me. It's an entirely different world out here. I'm an entirely different man; and, I don't understand it because I haven't been in this war long. As my physical self becomes heightened, my mental state is becoming weaker. I'm pretty sure that I no longer have human emotions, none worth having. I know that there's something wrong with me because I haven't let it affect me negatively. I'm getting better at killing faceless men. Secretly, I call them filler characters. But I don't dwell on nothing long. I have to be on guard at all times and on guard for the person next to me. I always felt like I was the toughest man in existence. I fear nothing. I ain't never feared nothing, not a fucking thing. When you died, I still didn't feel fear. I was lost though. I was lost in rage and withdrew from life itself. Next then I knew I signed up for the military simply to shoot something. I bit myself in the ass. I'm putting my life on the line and for what? What the hell am I doing out here? You always used to say thinking wasn't my strong suit. You were right. I was never strong mentally; but, I didn't have to be when I had you. I'm not even gonna be mushy and pretend I joined the army to be closer to you or be with you sooner. I won't lie to you dead or alive. Now that I'm out here, I don't see what you saw in this God-forsaken country! I don't see why you put your fucking life on the line and eventually gave it. It doesn't make sense. Some days, I wake up fucking hating you for it. Some days, I fucking hate myself._

_I didn't write this letter to flatter or cuss you. Everyone knows you're a genius. (Were a genius? I'm not good at this shit.) I don't think I much of a writer. I'm sure as hell not like Monk who flatters his girl like she walks on water. He shows her picture around and won't shut up about her. I know more about Sango than I do my own brother! Shit that ain't hard to do. Sango seems too good for Monk. I'm not putting down Monk; but, his type is decent-looking woman. He doesn't have any standards. He flirts with women here and he certainly touches. He needs to be slapped. It's none of my business though. I don't know Sango, nor do I want to know her. She sure as hell trying to know us all though. She's writing all of us, even that fleabag. I wasn't going to write her; but, she's one persistent bitch. She's got the patience of the saint. Shit, she has to if she puts up with Monk and his shit. What I don't get is how his cheap pick up lines would pick up such a prude. I don't mean to make this letter all about Sango. It's just been forever since I have someone to give a shit about me. My people have never been close. The last time I saw Sesshomaru was when he was having a meeting with the NRA and I saw that on TV! I know this would break your heart; but, even Kaede and I feel out of contact. We tried; she tried. So right now, this Sango woman is the only one writing me at the moment. I don't know what Monk allows his girlfriend to write letters to lonely men. He doesn't seem threatened; I'd shit a brick if you started writing letters to someone like me. People like me, we have nothing to lose. Nothing will happen though. Sango doesn't seem like the type to even think about having multiple suitors. Besides the men she writes: Kouga Wolf- scrawny deadbeat, Renkotsu- random nobody, and myself, Monk is better suited for her. Yes, Monk, with his many, many, many flaws. He tried marrying Sango; but, he forgot he was already married. Apparently he got wasted before he met Sango and marrying some random wench named Shima. He talked his way out of being arrested for bigotry. Monk could probably talk his way out of enemy lines. Despite all this shit I'm talking, I'm glad Monk is with me._

_A week ago we were in combat. You couldn't see nothing. Dust clouds were everywhere and sweat was pouring off everyone's foreheads. That shit stings. I don't know how I managed to see my targets. I know I got a couple of fillers. That's how I know I'm not human. When I get them, I'm filled with joy. I think that's what been a full demon must be like, that bloodlust and satisfaction for a kill. When I'm in that state, I'm no longer depressed or have any of those pussy human feelings. I'm something better. Shit… I guess the cure to depression is insanity. None of this shit makes any sense. You never forget seeing a person die. It seems like an illusion. Movies do a decent job at imitating dead bodies; but, you can always tell real from the fake. There's that glassy look their empty eyes hold, frozen in expression. I think the stillness is the most creepy. They even feel different. When I'm in the zone, I don't think on it. I don't even think of the mission. My mind is only on survival of the fittest. I don't know what the fuck I'm becoming. Watch over me Kikyo._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. At first he was planning on burning it or keeping it to himself; but, he didn't want to destroy what he'd worked so hard on and didn't want others to read it. He decided to mail it to his PO Box. He wasn't going to have any mail minus bills and random solicitations. Maybe he'd sit down and read it to remise on the war when he was old.

Underneath that letter was a short one he wrote to Sango. That one he definitely balled up. It was too wordy for his liking. The only woman who deserved that effort was scattered in peppermint. He read it over before tossing it.

_Dear Sango,_

_A mine went off and we were separated from everyone. We tried to radio our superiors; but, nothing went through. The three of us wandered the entire night trying to find the rest of the troops, or at least a radio. Your God must have done us one better. Before day break we found planes, enemy planes. We staked the spot for hours waiting for the pilots to return; we sniped them when we did. It was dumb luck that we all knew how to fly. I'm a military brat. My father was a general and my brother makes weapons. Believe it or not, I didn't want the lessons; but, it ended up saving my life. Remember that when you have to discipline your daughters. Miroku knew how to fly because his father was a pilot before he became a preacher; but, I'm sure you knew that. Renkotsu is just smart. Why we joined this branch, is a mystery because we're pretty badass in the air. It came in handy because like dumbasses we flew to base in enemy planes. Long story short, after dodging missiles and bullets, we landed in one piece. I don't know how in the hell we survived. After we got back we had our asses handed to us. So how's the home front?_

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha_

Yeah that was too wordy…

**(A/N) After a year, I have FINALLY updated. -_-' The reason why it took me so long was because I was discouraged for a while. I talked to my parents about the story and my dad royally crushed my vision for the plot. My parents are veterans. Anyway, when a solider goes MIA their family is immediately alerted. I'd also like help with this story. I suck at war details.**

_**Next Chapter: Sango receives Inuyasha's revised letter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Woman in the Letters

Inuyasha looked over the hill at the small house near the cemetery. Every time he tried to envision Sango's house he pictured a blue two story, a white picket fence, her children and a dog. It was what he once called perfect. It was something he thought he was going to get long ago. Now that Kikyo was gone, he no longer thought of such things. Maybe if he had asked her, he would have known his fantasies were just fantasies. He should've written more. He needed all the realness he was offered. He mainly kept things brief with Sango. He'd write her pages, only to throw them away and respond curtly. He didn't want to be seen as mushy. He already felt like less of a man, discharged so early. He hadn't seen Wolf, Monk or the rest of them in over two months. He needed that time to heal. From the size of the hole in his gut, it was surprising that he made it to the house next the cemetery instead of the cemetery itself. He'd be grateful for anything at the moment. He was still healing and he had nowhere to go.

Inuyasha watched as the woman rush out of her house. She was wearing a simple sun dress and flats. She hopped into her old truck and left. He wondered where she was going. He didn't know if she had a job. She hadn't mentioned it in her letters. Eventually Inuyasha remembered it was Sunday. Sango was religious. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He made his way across the dusty hill. He didn't mind that it was messing up his boots and uniform. There was no one around to reprimand him. He sat next to her door and waited.

* * *

><p>Sango returned about three hours later. She was feeling refreshed. Things had been hard lately and she need divine intervention. Without Miroku, she had to get another job. Now that she working the family business and at a factory, she rarely saw her daughters. Her future mother in-law, Tsubaki was taking care of them. She had no idea where her brother ran off. He was probably with friends, she wasn't home long enough to punish him. Maybe it was for the best. What good could come of a teenager alone in the house?<p>

At first, that's who Sango thought was sitting by the door. Kohaku locked himself out the house more times than she was proud to admit. When she got closer and saw the uniform, she thought it was Miroku. She jumped out of the truck and ran to him. Sango was overjoyed. Her prayers were answered! She hadn't heard from Miroku in almost two months! She was about to throw herself on him when she notice the extremely light blond hair. It was growing from it's buzz cut, wild and unsightly. Sango froze and swallowed. She reached for her weapon, but halted just in case this man had news of Miroku.

Inuyasha looked up at her and frowned. He noticed her reach for something in her purse. His eyes burned as he thought of the war. She was threatening him. "Don't do that," he warned.

"Who are you?"

Inuyasha stared at her hand in her purse. He thought of a child, a small girl holding a mirror. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't put the mirror down. "She didn't put the mirror down..." He muttered. He remembered the blood and pain. "Stupid girl..."

"Excuse you?!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "Inuyasha. You wrote to me..."

Sango looked at him skeptically until he handed her a letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You've been short with me; you're probably the type of person who doesn't like to bullshit and hates small talk. So do I, but what else can I do? I don't know you, though I'd like to. I don't mean to annoy you. If I am, let me know and I'll stop sending letters. I hope you write me back, a real letter, and we become friends. I want to meet all of you when this is over. I'll have a hot meal, booze, and we can all laugh. Stay safe. Keep Miroku safe.  
><em>

_Sincerely,_

_Sango_

Sango took the letter and looked at Inuyasha. She covered her mouth and tried to hold the tears. Along with Miroku, Inuyasha also stopped writing her two months ago. She didn't know what happened to him until now. He was home. He came to find her. Maybe Miroku would come soon too. She wanted to hug him. Instead, she opened her door.

"Come in." Inuyasha walked into a plain house, overrun with chores that needed to be done. Light crept in, but it only made the dust more visible. Sango frowned. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Sure wasn't." He shook his head. "What the hell do you do all day? Write letters to lonely men?"

Sango glared at him. "I have two jobs and two kids. When you can handle all of that, feel free to judge me some more."

"Feh" Inuyasha knew there wasn't a hot meal or booze waiting for him here. He ran into another fantasy. His stomach growled.

Sango swallowed and went into the kitchen. "If you're hungry, follow me." Sango washed a large pot and placed chicken inside. She seasoned and boiled it. She washed her hands and pulled out vegetables. She rinsed, cut them and placed them inside. She washed a few dishes and waited for her stew to be done. Once it was she fixed Inuyasha and herself a bowl.

"Yes!" He looked at her with appreciation. She didn't have to. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They sat down and Sango said grace. Inuyasha slurped through it. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did you do that with Miroku?"

"He made sure to pray fast." Inuyasha gave her a wide grin. Sango looked at him and blushed. He was exotically handsome. He had hard features against such unusual hair. Most of all, his eyes were amazing. She'd never seen his shade of amber. If he did something with his hair and nails, he'd probably be breathtaking. His attitude sucked, that downplayed his looks too. "Oy, you heard from Monk?"

She frowned. "I was going to ask you that."

Inuyasha flashed back to the sound of bullets and Kouga's screams.

_"Renkotsu's dead! Goddamnit they got Renkotsu!" Renkotsu had been shot in the neck; the impact had almost blown it from his body. It was attached by a few tendons. He couldn't believe it. He knew Renkotsu from the first day. He was brilliant, had more potential and brains than the rest of them. Now he was a headless mess on the bloody ground. Miroku held and injured Kouga. Inuyasha could see the ones that shot him move around him. He growled and followed. "Don't be stupid, dog breath!"_

_"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. To no avail, Inuyasha followed the enemy into flora. After shooting a few fillers, ran to find his group._

_"Monk! Wolf!" Renkotsu was still on the ground. He couldn't see Miroku of Kouga. "Monk! Wolf! ARGGGHHH!" Inuyasha clutched his torso and found himself cupping blood. He'd been shot._

"Inuyasha" Sango called.

Inuyasha had spaced out for a while. He snapped out of it and ate his stew in silence. His finished that bowl and got another. He looked at her and bottled the memory. "Renkotsu's dead; but, Monk and Wolf, they're alive."

**(A/N) A year. A full year to write these words, if I don't get to the plot, I might not finish. I'm upset with myself because this wasn't supposed to happen until chapter seven. I wanted more time to show the bond between Inuyasha and Miroku, but I'll show that in flashbacks. I tried asking my parents for help, but they get this look. They'll give me three sentences worth of material and then stare at nothing for a while. It's scary.  
><strong>

_**Next Chapter: Inuyasha starts ghostwriting letters for Miroku.**_


End file.
